Seventh Doctor - List of Appearances
< Return to Main Article: Seventh Doctor List of Appearances Television Doctor Who Season 24 * Time and the Rani * Paradise Towers * Delta and the Bannermen * Dragonfire Season 25 * Remembrance of the Daleks * The Happiness Patrol * Silver Nemesis * The Greatest Show in the Galaxy Season 26 * Battlefield * Ghost Light * The Curse of Fenric * Survival TV Movie * Doctor Who Series 7 * The Name of the Doctor 2013 Specials * The Day of the Doctor Audio The Monthly Adventures * The Sirens of Time * The Fearmonger * The Genocide Machine * The Fires of Vulcan * The Shadow of the Scourge * Dust Breeding * Colditz * The Rapture * Bang-Bang-a-Boom! * The Dark Flame * Project: Lazarus * Flip-Flop * Master * The Wormery * The Harvest * Dreamtime * Unregenerate! * Thicker Than Water * LIVE 34 * Night Thoughts * The Settling * Red * No Man's Land * Nocturne * Valhalla * Frozen Time * The Dark Husband * The Death Collectors * Spider's Shadow * Kingdom of Silver * Keepsake * Forty-Five ** False Gods ** Order of Simplicity ** Casualties of War ** The Word Lord * The Magic Mousetrap * Enemy of the Daleks * The Angel of Scutari * A Thousand Tiny Wings * Klein's Story * Survival of the Fittest * The Architects of History * Project: Destiny * A Death in the Family * Lurkers at Sunlight's Edge * Robophobia * The Doomsday Quatrain * House of Blue Fire * Protect and Survive * Black and White * Gods and Monsters * The Shadow Heart * Persuasion * Starlight Robbery * Daleks Among Us * 1963: The Assassination Games * Afterlife * Revenge of the Swarm * Mask of Tragedy * Signs and Wonders * The Defectors * We Are The Daleks * The Warehouse * Terror of the Sontarans * You Are The Doctor and Other Stories ** You Are The Doctor ** Come Die With Me ** The Grand Betelgeuse Hotel ** Dead to the World * The Two Masters * A Life of Crime * Fiesta of the Damned * Maker of Demons * Shadow Planet * World Apart * The High Price of Parking * The Blood Furnace * The Silurian Candidate * Red Planets * The Dispossessed * The Quantum Possibility Engine * Warlock's Cross * Muse of Fire * The Monsters of Gokroth * The Moons of Vulpana * An Alien Werewolf in London * Dark Universe * The Psychic Circus The Companion Chronicles Series 3 * The Prisoner's Dilemma Series 4 * Bernice Summerfield and the Criminal Code Series 7 * Project: Nirvana Short Trips Volume I * Police and Shreeves Volume II * Critical Mass Volume III * Seven to One * The Riparian Ripper Volume IV * The Shadow Trader Series 5 * Dark Convoy Series 6 * Washington Burns * The Hesitation Deviation * Forever Fallen Series 8 * The Devil's Footprints Series 9 * Doctors and Dragons Short Trips Rarities * Twilight's End Destiny of the Doctor * Shockwave Novel Adaptions * Love and War * The Highest Science * Damaged Goods * Theatre of War * All-Consuming Fire * Nightshade * Original Sin * Cold Fusion Doom Coalition Doom Coalition 1 * The Eleven Classic Doctors, New Monsters Volume One * Harvest of the Sycorax The Seventh Doctor New Adventures Volume One * The Trial of a Time Machine * Vanguard * The Jabari Countdown * The Dread of Night Bonus Releases * Return of the Daleks * The Four Doctors Special Releases * The Light at the End * The Legacy of Time ** The Split Infinitive ** Collision Course The Diary of River Song Series 2 * The Unknown * The Eye of the Storm Prose BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Illegal Aliens * The Hollow Men * Matrix * Storm Harvest * Prime Time * Independence Day * Bullet Time * Relative Dementias * Heritage * Loving the Alien * The Algebra of Ice * Atom Bomb Blues BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors * Endgame * The City of the Dead Virgin New Adventures * Timewyrm: Genesis * Timewyrm: Exodus * Timewyrm: Apocalypse * Timewyrm: Revelation * Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible * Cat's Cradle: Warhead * Cat's Cradle: Witch Mark * Nightshade * Love and War * Transit * The Highest Science * The Pit * Deceit * Lucifer Rising * White Darkness * Shadowmind * Birthright * Iceberg * Blood Heat * The Dimension Riders * The Left-Handed Hummingbird * Conundrum * No Future * Tragedy Day * Legacy * Theatre of War * All-Consuming Fire * Blood Harvest * Strange England * First Frontier * St Anthony's Fire * Falls the Shadow * Parasite * Warlock * Set Piece * Infinite Requiem * Sanctuary * Human Nature * Original Sin * Sky Pirates! * Zamper * Toy Soldiers * Head Games * The Also People * Shakedown * Just War * Warchild * Sleepy * Death and Diplomacy * Happy Endings * GodEngine * Christmas on a Rational Planet * Return of the Living Dad * The Death of Art * Damaged Goods * So Vile a Sin * Bad Therapy * Eternity Weeps * The Room With No Doors * Lungbarrow Virgin Missing Adventures * Who Killed Kennedy? * Cold Fusion